Fuego, sangre y cenizas
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Fuego, sangre y cenizas. Tres elementos que si son manipulados de la forma correcta, pueden brindarle todo lo que siempre ha deseado y ahora que ha llegado hasta ese punto, no se va a tener por nada del mundo. Para Mile (Baluu) por su cumpleaños.


**Fuego, sangre y cenizas **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

**Para: _Baluu_** o como yo la conozco: **_Mile_**. Es un regalo para honrarte en el día de tu cumpleaños o como nosotros lo conocemos: el día del nombre. Espero que te guste, es algo bastante sencillo en realidad pero pensé que te gustaría. Cuando hicimos el Amigo Invisible Navideño, pediste algo de Aegon Targaryen y sus hermanas y aquí está. Me queda felicitarte y espero que pases de maravilla.

* * *

_«Fuego, sangre y cenizas.»_

El fuego es el elemento más destructivo que la naturaleza le ha brindado a los hombres y es más peligroso que cualquier acero que se pueda forjar en un castillo. El fuego lo consume todo a su paso y no deja más que las cenizas de lo que un día fue. Lo envuelve todo en los colores del ocaso y estrangula hasta que quita todo aquello que quieres. El fuego no entiende de propiedades ni títulos, él no se detiene a la hora de tomar la vida de un señor, de un vasallo o de un simple campesino.

La sangre es esa sustancia roja que corre por las venas de todos los hombres y mujeres. La sangre es lo que hace a los enemigos vulnerables y es una prueba más de que son seres mortales que pueden morir en cualquier instante. Un simple corte en el lugar adecuado, puede provocar que se desangren hasta la muerte y los derramamientos de sangre son el principal entretenimiento de los hombres. Derramar sangre parece ser su deporte favorito y ellos no entienden de principios ni de finales, un hombre con una espada puede llegar a ser tan peligroso como un dragón sin un jinete que lo domine.

Las cenizas son lo que quedan después de que el fuego de dragón ha arrasado las tierras de un noble señor que se ha negado a doblar su rodilla ante la supremacía Targaryen. Las cenizas son lo que quedan una vez que la sangre ha sido derramada sobre la tierra y las cenizas son las consecuencias tanto físicas como mentales que quedan después de una guerra. Las cenizas de una batalla, son lo que les recuerda a los rebeldes quienes tienen el poder y lo que puede suceder.

_«Fuego, sangre y cenizas.»_

Tres elementos que si son manipulados de la forma correcta, pueden brindarle todo lo que siempre ha deseado y ahora que ha llegado hasta ese punto, no se va a tener por nada del mundo. El triunfo personal se encuentra a un palmo de distancia y ella sabe que tiene las manos hábiles y fuertes como para alcanzarlo, sabe que no va a dejarlo escapar.

Ella se deja caer bruscamente de rodillas sobre la tierra húmeda del anochecer. Sus manos se hunden en lo profundo de ese montón de cenizas y las retuerce como si estuviera buscando algo que ni siquiera su mente es capaz de comprender de que se trata. Sus dedos trazan círculos concéntricos en sus mejillas y la piel queda teñida de gris de forma inmediata.

—Las cenizas representan el pasado de una vida que hoy se deja atrás y son la promesa del futuro que tocará a su puerta cuando el amanecer llegue.

Las palabras de aquella bruja de más allá del Mar Angosto es lo único que resuena en sus oídos y ella observa cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella mantiene sus ojos bien abiertos y sus ojos violetas parecen joyas recién pulidas. La noche ha caído sobre sus cabezas y el viento comienza a remolinarse en sus cabellos plateados.

—La sangre es nuestra ofrenda para que la madre naturaleza bendiga su vientre y que la semilla del Conquistador puede echar raíces en é sangre es la muestra de que esta mujer, por más que viste una corona de acero valyrio y rubíes, no deja de ser una mortal.

Ella desenfunda el puñal de acero valyrio que tiene en su cintura y de un solo movimiento, hace que la piel de su mano se separe en dos partes. La sangre comienza a emanar con rapidez pero ella no siente ningún tipo de dolor. Cierra la mano con fuerza y la sangre cae en forma de gotas sobre el montón de cenizas. Debería dolerle, debería arderle, pero ella es diferente.

Su piel es fuerte y dura como el acero.

La bruja toma la antorcha y deja que la misma caiga sobre la pila de madera que está atada a un poste vertical. El fuego no tarda en aparecer y las llamaradas rojas bailan al compás del viento, que las mece de un lado al otro. Ella no le tiene miedo al fuego, nunca lo ha tenido. El fuego corre por sus venas desde tiempo memorables. Ella camina en dirección al poste vertical y cuando sus pies se colocan sobre la madera encendida, no siente nada.

Ni calor ni frío.

—El fuego es la representación de la crueldad, de la falta de misericordia. Él no entiende de riquezas, de poderes o de tratados. Él hace su voluntad y entregarse a él, es tener el triunfo asegurado. Las llamas le lamen los pies y comienzan a trepar por su cuerpo hasta rodear su cuello cual collar de perlas. El rojo danza ante sus ojos y ella se siente fascinada, se siente poderosa y se siente invencible, todo al mismo tiempo.

—Que el fuego bese el vientre de la reina y que lo bendiga con el fruto del Conquistador.

La sangre sigue corriendo por la mano hasta morir en la madera encendida y ella sonríe victoriosa.

—Ella es Visenya de la dinastía Targaryen, Reina de los Ándalos y los Primeros Hombres, Jinete del dragón Vhagar, la sangre de la vieja Valyria y futura madre del heredero al Trono de Hierro.

**~ o ~**

Visenya Targaryen siente como él se mueve en su vientre y rápidamente se lleva las manos a la zona donde aquella sensación agradable se produce. Su vientre está abultado y los maestres calculan que dentro de pocas lunas, dará a luz al primer y único heredero del Trono de Hierro. Su mano aún sigue teniendo la cicatriz de la noche donde consiguió todo lo que siempre ha querido pero no le duele y ella duda que alguna vez lo haga.

Recuerda lo plena que se sintió cuando la noche siguiente, Aegon se dirigió a sus aposentos y he hizo desbordar el lecho de tanta pasión. Él se bebió su aliento y Visenya fue bañada con la semilla del Conquistador como la bruja anunció durante el ritual. Con Aegon entre sus piernas y una copa de vino en su mano, todo era perfecto.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunta Aegon cuando llega a su lado y su mano se va inmediatamente a tu vientre.

Visenya sonríe de forma sincera pero no por eso, sus ojos dejan de mostrarse calculadores.

—¿Me llevas a dar un paseo? —responde curvando sus labios en una sonrisa de medio lado.

Desde que ese niño se ha formado en su vientre, Aegon parece tener ojos solamente para ella y para el heredero que todavía no ha nacido. Aegon no se niega a su petición y envuelve su cintura con su brazo, comenzando a guiarla en dirección a la enorme puerta que da a los jardines del castillo.

Visenya le echa una mirada por encima del hombro a su hermana Rhaenys.

Por primera vez le ha ganado y Aegon es suyo.


End file.
